zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Master Quest Glitches
This page is a list of glitches from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Master Quest. Bonus Key # Enter the Water Temple. Link must have the Boss Key and have pressed the floor switch which opens the gates around the main room. # Drop down to the bottom floor of the main room and head north to the vortex room. # Look to the left of the room as he enters to see a tunnel pouring water into the vortex pool. Navi will turn green in front of it. Play the Scarecrow's Song to make Pierre appear. # Hookshot to Pierre and continue down this tunnel. Drop into the deeper section at the end. # Head through this underwater corridor to its end, take off the Iron Boots, and float up to the door here. # Go through the door to enter the room where the boss key was. A Stalfos will now appear. Kill it. # Bust all the crates in the room open until Link finds the one with a small key inside. We now have the extra special bonus small key. Why is it so special? Because it does nothing, all the locked doors in the temple are already open. Chest Crate # Go to the Fire Temple. # Head to the eastern-most room on the third floor, and get onto the upper level within it. # Up here is a cell with a Goron in, opened by the crystal shock switch within the cell. Open the cell. # At the back left corner of the cell is a crate, stand on the east side of the crate facing it, the action icon should change to 'open'. # Press A. Link will open the chest hidden in the crate, even though the crate has not been destroyed. Corridor's Shortcoming # Enter the Forest Temple. # Head to the room where Link got the Fairy Bow and cast Farore's Wind here. # Go back up the stairs, through the twisted corridor and into the next room with the two Blue Bubbles. Up to the right of the door, on the ground floor in this room, is a crystal shock switch, hit it to untwist the corridor. # Use Farore's Wind again and choose to warp to the set warp point. # Once again, exit this room, go down up the stairs and into the now untwisted corridor, exit through the other end of the corridor. He will appear behind the eastern wall of the room through the door, where the door he just came through would connect to the room, if the corridor was still twisted. Link can move forward and jump into the room, jump off to his right to fall into the void or jump off to the left to land in another part of the temple where Link is now stuck. Hydro Lift # Go Inside Jabu-Jabu's Belly. # Go to the room where Link got the Boomerang. # There is jet of water on the western side of the room. Run into it and, as he starts to get pushed out, press B to do a jump attack. If Link was at the correct angle he should be lifted up on top of the water jet, which places him above the roof of the room. From here he can jump back into the room or into the void. Hydro Lift II # Enter the Spirit Temple. # Up the stairs to the east is a jet of water. Go to where either side of the jet meets the wall and run/roll into the jet. # As he begins to get pushed out press B (Link must already have his sword out) to perform an attack. If done correctly Link will not be forced out of the jet and will end up on top of it (as Child Link; as Adult Link he will get crushed when he touch the ceiling). From here he can jump into the void, back to where he came from or into the area on the other side normally only accessible by adult Link. Be careful not to use any small keys Link may have while in this area, if he does so and save the game Link will be unable to complete the temple. Hydro Lift III # Enter Inside Jabu-Jabu Belly. # Go the the room where Link get the Boomerang (he must not have got it yet). # Go to the southern end of the room where there's a corridor leading out. It is blocked by a water jet. # Just before the water jet, face the right side of the corridor (right side on the map) and a little towards the jet. # Walk forwards into the wall, Link will be very slowly moving towards the jet. Once he touches it he will slowly begin to rise up. # Just before he hits the ceiling, press B to do a jump attack. If Link's timing and angle was right he'll slowly slide through the water jet and pop out the other side. He can do this on the other side of the corridor also, but he may become stuck partway through the jet. Independent Quest # Perform the Prize Upgrade glitch. # Using the Golden Scale swim through the underwater warp from Lake Hylia to Zora's Domain. # Enter Lord Jabu-Jabu and complete the Dungeon, being very careful to use as few of the 10 Bombchus Link gets in there as possible. # Enter and complete Dodongo's Cavern using the Bombchus he has left over. Link has now gotten all three Spiritual Stones, without having seen Princess Zelda, or learning Saria's Song, or getting the Goron's Bracelet. Link now can't complete the game, as he can never learn Zelda's Lullaby. Travel forward in time and have fun. Make Gibdos Fall Into a Pit, and Still Be There Go to the Spirit Temple (Other areas may also work). In the room with the Gibdos and the pit between the two halves of the room is ideal for performing the glitch. Get a Gibdo near the pit, then slice it a couple of times. If done right it should fall into the pit. Look in the pit, and amazingly the Gibdo is standing on some black floor where the pit should be. This may or may not also work with other enemies. Master's Ladder Lock # Enter Dodongo's Cavern and go to the room on the second floor which is at the bottom left of the map. # Inside are three Dodongos and kill them. # As soon as Link has killed the third one and before it explodes climb onto the ladder on the platform in the middle of the room. # Once the third one explodes a cinema showing the door being unbarred will take place, during this cinema hold the analog stick either up or down. Once the cinema finishes, Link will be stuck in the middle of the ladder; the game will be locked and Link's tunic will change. Master's Skulltula Lockup # Perform the Hydro Lift II glitch. # Go through into the Adult Link area. # Go through the west-most of the three doors here. # Stand on the Triforce mark on the ground in this room. # Above Link on the ceiling is a Golden Skulltula, kill it. # Equip the Ocarina and the boomerang. # Throw his boomerang at the Golden Skulltula Token. # As the boomerang reaches Link, with the token in tow, pull out the Ocarina of Time, he must pull it out about half a second before he get the token. If done correctly Link will begin to take out the Ocarina, pause for a second to grab the boomerang out of midair, then continue to take out the Ocarina. Now either the full message about collecting a Golden Skulltula token will appear, after which 'Return' will appear on the B button, press B to get rid of the message and lock the game. Or, the song score will come up, play any non warp song and after it finishes the game will be locked. Problematic Cows # Enter Jabu-Jabu's Belly and in the very first room stand on the floor (not the angled slope) in front of one of the cows in the wall. # Play Epona's Song. The cow will offer Link some milk, but after it stops talking he will get no milk. The cow is now "stuck", it does not moo and cannot be interacted with. If Link walks up the sloped ground in front of the cow to get closer to it Link will receive a bottle of milk and the cow will revert to normal. Problematic Cows II # Link must have only one empty bottle on him. Enter Lord Jabu-Jabu and in the very first room stand on the floor (not the angled slope) in front of one of the cows in the wall. # Play Epona's Song. # Repeat with the cow on the other side of the room. # Walk up to one of the cows to receive a bottle of milk so that he will have no more empty bottles. # Walk up to the other cow. The "Link picked something up" sound will play and the cow will revert to normal. Problematic Cows III # Link must have only one empty bottle on. Enter Lord Jabu-Jabu and in the very first room stand on the floor (not the angled slope) in front of one of the cows in the wall. # Play Epona's Song. # Go to the cow on the other side of the room and climb up the slope to get close to it. # Play Epona's song. As soon as Link finishes playing the song he'll get a bottle of milk, then the cow will tell him it's too bad he doesn't have any bottles for her to put milk in. If Link has more than one empty bottle the cow will offer him milk then he'll receive two bottles of milk in a row. Problematic Cows IV # Enter Lord Jabu-Jabu and go to the room where the Bigocto miniboss is. # Jump on the center platform and ride it to the room above. # In one of the walls is a cow, stand below it and play Epona's Song. The cow will offer him milk and then freeze. He now cannot shoot it to open the door out of this room, and cannot get close enough to receive milk from it. Save and quit to get out. Skip Most of the Water Temple Use the Megaflip glitch to get to the entrance to the room that contains the Boss door. Hit the the diamond switch to bring up the Hookshot platforms. Stand on top of them and jump and press A to get higher into the air. If done correctly he will get past the solid work of the game. Link will appear in Morpha's room and will be able to fight and complete the dungeon. Category:Glitches Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time